A master device (e.g., host microcontroller) and servant devices may be arranged in a daisy chain configuration to permit communication between the master device and each one of the servant device. For example, a first device at one end of the daisy chain configuration receives a request from the master device. The first servant device outputs data responsive to the request to a second servant device arranged in the daisy chain configuration. The second servant device outputs the data from the first servant device to a third servant device arranged in the daisy chain configuration, and so on until the data from the first servant device is forwarded to the master device. In this manner, the master device may communicate with each servant devices without requiring independent connections with each one of the servant devices.